


[podfic] and bring them from bondage, from sorrows and snares

by duckgirlie



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Crisis of Faith, Leaving the Church, Loss of Faith, M/M, Mormonism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie
Summary: podfic of And Bring Them from Bondage, from Sorrows And Snares by raspberryhunterAfter his mission, Kevin Price struggles with his faith, and Connor McKinley is there for him. Connor struggles with his sexuality, and Kevin is there for him.
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[podfic] and bring them from bondage, from sorrows and snares

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Bring Them from Bondage, from Sorrows And Snares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090237) by [raspberryhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberryhunter/pseuds/raspberryhunter). 



mediafire: [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/vfsr15d6fb5b3z2/And_Bring_Them_from_Bondage%2C_from_Sorrows_And_Snares.mp3/file) | [m4b](https://www.mediafire.com/file/nlt6k4eaqs1sead/And_Bring_Them_from_Bondage%2C_from_Sorrows_And_Snares.m4b/file)


End file.
